Burundi
Basics Burundi is a rather small landlocked country in East Africa, sometimes also considered part of Central Africa. On 27,830 km2 about 10.5 million people live. Burundi has a vibrant mobile market with operators coming and going. International bandwidth increased almost 5-fold between 2014 and 2017, resulting in lower retail prices for consumers. Right now 4 mobile phone providers operate in the country: * Lumitel (by Vietnamese Viettel) 2G, 3G, 4G/LTE * Econet Leo (by Zimbabwian Econet Wireless) 2G, 3G, 4G/LTE * Smart Mobile (by LaCell Burundi) 2G, 3G * [Onamob (by Onatel Burundi) 2G] The Econet Wireless Group, belonging to the Zimbabwean businessman Strive Masiyiwa announced in 2015 the completion of the merger of its Burundian subsidiary with that of VimpelCom U-Com Leo forming the new brand of Econet Leo. Lumitel financed by Viettel jump started in 2015/6 after Africell-TEMPO closed down for bancrupcy. The long-established plans to privatize the national telco Onatel''' owner of '''Onamob have been delayed several times. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz with Lumitel, Econet Leo and Smart Mobile. Lumitel and Econet started 4G/LTE on an unknown frequency, most likely on 1800 MHz (Band 3). Regulations The Burundi government has ordered the local mobile networks back in 2011 to start collecting proof of ID from prepaid subscribers and registering their details. All new subscribers are required to provide ID when buying a SIM card. or phone companies face fines of up to US$ 3,000 for each case where they fail to block an unregistered user. Burundi has also banned people from owning two SIM cards from the same mobile provider before. This move came amid continuing civil unrest in the country, but seems to be suspended now. Lumitel '(by Viettel) Lumitel by Viettel Burundi is the mobile operator owned by Vietnam’s military-backed Viettel Group. It started in 2016 and gained 1 million customers in only three months after launch. They heavily invested into a fibre backbone network and currently run the largest 3G network in the country available in all districts (''collines). Lumitel launched the first 4G/LTE network simultaneously in six provinces of the country in 2016 covering the core central parts of Bujumbura, Gitega, Ngozi, Rumonge Makamba and Muyinga. That's how they took over more than half of the mobile market in the country in just two years. '''Availability Stater price of their discounted Yellow SIM is 500 Fbu in their shops and outlets (store locator). This is an ongoing promotion for up to 2 SIM cards per user. Regular price is 5,000 Fbu. Note that you need to get a 4G SIM for 4G/LTE, not one of these 3G SIMs that are around. Top-ups can be bought all over the country. Data feature packages These data packages are offered for 3G and 4G/LTE: For activation dial *150#. For night use from midnight to 6am they offer these packages: * 200 MB: 99 Fbu * 1 GB: 299 Fbu * 1.5 GB: 499 Fbu * 5 GB: 999 Fbu * 12 GB: 1999 Fbu * 20 GB: 2999 Fbu * 30 GB: 3999 Fbu For unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook they offer: * for 1 day: 200 Fbu * for 7 days: 1000 Fbu * for 15 days: 2000 Fbu * for 30 days: 3500 Fbu More info * APN: internet * Website: [https://www.lumitel.bi Econet Leo Econet Leo was born out of the merger between Econet and U-Cell Leo and used to be the leading player, before it was taken over by Lumitel. Econet runs a 2G and 3G network and launched a 4G/LTE network in the capital of Bujumbura. Although they currently only offer 4G coverage in the capital, there are plans to extend coverage to other provinces in due course. Availability Their SIM card is often promoted at 500 Fbu in their shops. Regular price is around 5000 Fbu. For 4G, be sure to get a 4G/LTE-enabled SIM. Top-ups can be found all over the country. Data feature packages Default rate is 0.08 Fbu per KB. These data packages are offered for 3G and 4G/LTE: For activation dial *405#, for checking data consumption *405*0#. These bundles are for 4G/LTE only available in the capital: * 1.5 GB for 24 hours: 1000 Fbu * 500 MB for 7 days: 1500 Fbu * 2 GB for 30 days: 10000 Fbu * 25 GB for 30 days: 45000 Fbu For night use from midnight to 5am they offer these packages: * 500 MB: 250 Fbu * 1.5 GB: 499 Fbu * 3.5 GB: 750 Fbu For unlimited WhatsApp, Facebook and Twitter they offer: * for 1 day: 190 Fbu per app or 490 Fbu for all three apps * for 7 days: 950 Fbu for all three apps More info * APN: mobile.econet.bi /or/ ucnet * Website in French: http://www.econet.bi/index.php/fr/ Smart Mobile Smart Mobile started by LaCell Burundi back in 2010 as 6th provider at that time. It survived and has so far only 2G/3G coverage, no 4G/LTE, gaining a smaller share of the market. Therefore it can't be recommended for travellers throughout the country, but may still be an option for stationary use, when you have coverage, because of lower prices. Availability Their starter is for 1000 Fbu in their stores and includes 100 MB, 10 SMS and 4 local minutes. Data feature packages These data packages are offered for 3G: For night use from midnight to 6am they offer these packages: * 200 MB: 99 Fbu * 1.5 GB: 499 Fbu * 5 GB: 999 Fbu For unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook they offer: * for 1 day: 199 Fbu * for 7 days: 999 Fbu * for 30 days: 3499 Fbu More info * APN: internet * Website in French: http://www.smart.bi 'Onamob '(by Onatel Burundi) The government of Burundi has revealed plans to modernize the network of the historically first and now 4th-ranked provider Onamob, the mobile arm of state-owned incumbent operator Onatel in order to provide a better population coverage and give it better products and services with which to compete with the dominant private mobile operators. As it runs on 2G/GSM technology only so far, it's not suitable for data use and can't be recommended in the state it's in right now. * Website in French: http://www.onatel.bi Category:Africa Category:Country Category:11/18